Devil Do, Devil Don't
by Kimmbee4004
Summary: Bianca meets with a woman claiming to be the devil.


Title: Devil Do, Devil Don't

Author:Kimmbee4004

Pairing: I'm not gonna tell ya!

Type: Crossover AMC/Bedazzled

Disclaimer: No Person of Bedazzled or AMC belong to me blah, blah, this was not written for the pursuit of monetary gain blah ,blah, blah.

Timeline: Right after the Fusion kick off Party

setting: The Blue Angel. Bianca is sitting at a table across from a pool table.

time: 8:45 PM

'What does she see in him?' Bianca asks herself, flashing back to the party and Maggie and Henry dancing close.

"Here's you order; a double vodka tonic." a waitress says politely, setting down Bianca's drink.

"Thanks." Bianca replies with a smile, handing her a ten.. or was it a twenty? She couldn't really focus on stuff like that now. All she could see was Maggie. "Dear God, I would give anything to have her in my life." Bianca says fervently.

The crash of glasses sounds in the background, followed by a loud curse from the unfortunet waiter who dropped his tray. Feeling something thump her foot, Bianca looks down and see's a cue ball. Apparantley the waiter had fallen after stepping on it and was currentley looking for the person who shot the ball. Turning to the pool tables, the waiter stops and his jaw drops. Then he gets up and just walks away.

"Okay. That was strange." an inebriated Bianca says to herself. Looking up, Bianca see's the person who made the shot... and suddenly she knows exactly why the man just walked away. Standing just twenty feet away was the most beautiful woman that Bianca had ever seen. Wearing a red evening dress, the woman caught Bianca's gaze with her own green eyed stare and crooked her finger; motioning for Bianca to come to her. Bianca points to herself, unsure that the woman is even motioning to her, but it's confirmed when the stanger nods her head with a smile, her long brown hair- longer than Bianca's own, falling over her right shoulder and resting on the top of her bosum.

Blinking rapidly, Bianca reaches down and retrieves the ball before walking over to the beautiful stranger. "Um, this is yours I think."

"You here alone." the woman asks lightly, looking over Bianca's shoulder.

"Yeah. I am." Bianca replies, dazed.

"Let me guess; women troubles." the strange woman asks with an odd smile.

"Something like that." Bianca mutters more to herself than the stranger.

"It usually is something like that." the woman says gamely, "Let me take a stab at it: there's a pretty little blonde that you love but happens to like a certain asian guy."

Shock sobers Bianca up slightly as she takes a step away from the stranger. "How did you know that?" Bianca asks suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Oh I was at the party- the Fusion party that is." the stranger replies mildly.

"And how did you know that I'm in love with her?" Bianca asks crossly, becoming angry at the vague answers.

"Well I assume that when a woman says that she'll do anything to have a certain girl in her life, she has to mean something to her." the woman replies teasingly, walking around the pool table; wracking up the balls.

"How did you hear that?" Bianca asks with amazement, "I was standing-"

"I have amazing hearing." she replies with a smile, anticipating and answering the question. Setting down the pool stick she walks up to Bianca, invading her personal space. "Let's go somewhere private to talk." she announces softly.

"You want to talk to me?" Bianca asks confused, taking a couple steps back from the woman; alarmed at the predatory look in her eyes as she looks at Bianca.

"Is that a problem?" the woman asks, stepping very close to Bianca again until she is only a few inches away from her. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course I do." Bianca exclaims.

Taking Bianca's hand the woman leads to the storage room, where two women are currently making out.

"Kiss me." the stranger demands.

"What...?" Bianca stammers looking at the two woman making out then at the woman who led her here.

With a suprising show of strength, the stranger lifts Bianca up by her forearms and sets her down on a spare pool table. Pressing her lips on Bianca's and pushing her tongue inside Bianca's mouth before she can object, she groans at the sweet contact before disengaging from Bianca's lips and turning to the other occupants. "Scat you two, we need the space." she says with a wave of her hand, and to Bianca's suprise they just leave without a word.

"You seem nice in a strong, scary kind of way," Bianca begins to say, but is stopped by the strange woman again.

"Now, I just want to talk business for a sec." the stranger starts to say but is cut off by Bianca.

"Uhh, I'm not into that." Bianca stammers nervously, "I've never paid for sex before."

"I'm not a hooker you silly girl, I just want to ask you a question. How would you like to make one simple decision that will affect your life forever?" the stranger asks grabing a glass and bottle from somewhere from behind Bianca and pouring herself a glass of wine.

'Where did she get... I didn't see any bottles or glasses on the table when we came in?' Bianca wonders as the woman continues.

"What if I was to tell you that I had the amazing and cataclysmic power to give you anything and everything you ever dreamed of?" the woman states earnestly.

"Who are you?" Bianca asks again, very confused.

"Promise you won't tell?" the woman asks, and seeing Bianca's nod she leans in and whispers into Bianca's ear, "I'm the Devil."

"Okay, I think someones had one too many drinks." Bianca states, eyeing the woman aghast.

"I am the Devil." the woman maintains, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm Beelzebulb, Satan, the prince of darkness. Well, the princess of darkness."

"Fine your the Devil." Bianca says sarcasticaly, pushing past her to the door. Stopping dead when she sees her perched on one of the pool tables; laying on her side nursing another shot, wearing a red leather jump suit.

"You know this would go so much easier if you would just accept that I'm the Devil so we could move on." the Devil states urbanely, shaking her head as she rises off the pool table.

"Oh my Go-." Bianca begins to say wide eyed, only to be cut off as the Devil puts her finger over her lips.

"We really don't need to bring Him into this, now do we?" the Devil asks, smiling mischieviously as she removes her finger from Bianca's lips. "Wish for something- anything, and I'll give it to you."

Shooting the dubious look, Bianca sighs, "I wish for a plate of nachos."

"Done." the Devil beams. Turning to one of the roving waitresses, the Devil signals to get her attention, "A plate of nachos." the Devil calls out.

"Oh that just bespeaks of your awesome power oh source of all that's flamey and evil." Bianca says mockingly, sitting down at a table as the waitress comes over with the nachos.

"Something tells me your not a believer." the Devil states critically.

"Here you go Ms." the waitress says politely, as she sets the nachos in front of Bianca and waits expectantly.

Bianca looks to the so-called Devil, and shakes her head in disbelief as she makes no move to pay the bill. "Here." Bianca says irritably, handing the waitress a ten. "Keep the change."

The Devil takes a seat across from Bianca and rests her chin on her palm, staring at Bianca.

Annoyed beyond measure, Bianca closes her eyes and counts to ten. "What now?" she says through gritted teeth, leaning back in her chair.

"Now is this." the Devil says pleasantly, snapping her fingers and dropping a large stack of papers unceromoniously unto Bianca's lap.

"You've got some cute tricks, I'll give you that." Bianca mutters as she tries to figure out where the large stack of papers on her lap came from.

"Page one will explain everything." the Devil says with a smirk.

Throwing the Devil another dubious look, Bianca none the less reads over the first couple of lines. 'I Bianca, hearby known as the damned,' Bianca begins but chokes on a nacho at this. "The damned!?" Bianca says slack jawed.

Nodding for Bianca to continue reading, the Devil reaches out and steals one of Bianca's nachos.

'Do hearby bequeath my soul to Satan, the aforementioned constituent, for no less than seven wishes.' Bianca looks up from the contract. "This is insane." Bianca says simply.

"You sign at the bottom." the Devil replies handing Bianca a ball point pen.

"This is not happening." Bianca says to herself, before glancing back up at the woman in front of her. 'She really believes she's the Devil.' Bianca thinks raptly, 'If I sign it I can probably shake her loose and get out of here.' and with that thought, Bianca brings her hand down to sign the contract.

Just as she's about to sign, thje Devil calls out to her one more time. "You understand what it means if you sign that right?" the Devil asks seriously, "After your seventh wish, your soul is mine when you die."

"Yes, yes, yes. I get it." Bianca mutters, signing her name at the bottom and handing the contract to the Devil.

"Waitress." the Devil calls out enthusiasitcaly, "I'd like a bottle of red wine, and two glasses." Turning to Bianca, she whispers in a conspiratory tone, "I always drink a bottle of red wine after an acusition."

"Uh huh." Bianca says noncomitally, watching the woman carefully. Now fully convinced that she's mentally unbalanced and not just pretending.

"Oh and waitress," the Devil says delicately, "Make certain it's the stuff from the back. You know, the bottle behind the chardinay- the good stuff."

The waitress freezes for a moment before nodding slowly, as she walks to the back she can't for the life of her figure out how the woman knows about her secret stash that she'd been hiding for the past twelve years.

As Bianca drinks her last glass of wine, the last of many, many glasses, the last thing she remembers is the looney woman pressing something into her hand and telling her that if she has a problem with a wish, to dial 666, and she'd fix it.

Walking into her office, Bianca is momentarily grateful that her mother is out of town as the hangover she is currently experiencing would most definetely kill her, if she had to listen to one of her mother's rants about being late. However, her good mood is shattered as she see's who's waiting for her instead.

"Well if isn't my little sister Bianca." Kendall says snidely, "What's wrong? Did you get smashed and try to make out with your dead girlfriend's twin again?"

Uncertain if it's the presence of her sister, her vile words, or the hangover, but Bianca makes a dash for the bathroom.

Kendall see's her try to run past her and grabs Bianca by the arm, swinging her around to face her. "I don't know what your trying to pull-"

Kendall's words are cut off as Bianca's guts heave and she throws up all over Kendall's face and chest.

"Augh! You disgusting little witch!" Kendall says indignatley as she frantically wipes at her face and chest. Trying to remove the contents of Bianca's stomach from her upper body.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to grab people." Bianca croaks, wiping her mouth with a tissue; then handing the box to her sister. "Here you go. Take this and go away Kendall. I'm sick of the sight of you."

"You know Bianca, maybe Ryan was right." Kendall says in a creepy voice, stalking closer to Bianca. "Maybe we should kiss and make-up."

And before Bianca can stop her, Kendall throws her arms around Bianca and rubs her face and chest against her unfortunate sibling.

Grabbing Kendall by the head, Bianca pushes hard, inadvertently scratcting Kendall's face, but freeing herself from Kendall's slimy embrace and knocking Kendall to the floor. Digging quickly into her purse, Bianca pulls out her small compact mirror and curses. "I'll never fix this in time for the meeting." Bianca seethes, as she rubs at her face with a wet rag.

"I think you broke my arm!" Kendall shrieks, clutching her arm.

"God, just shut up Kendall!" Bianca says in frustration, "I wish you would just dissappear."

With that an odd hush comes over the room as Bianca looks at the place where Kendall was just standing- the empty place "Kendall?" Bianca calls out softly, worriedly looking around for some sign of her errant sister. Turning back to her desk, Bianca's blood runs cold when she see's the red pager clipped on her keyring. Hearing, once again the supposed crazy woman's words about the pager, Bianca shakes her head to clear it of such craziness. "That's nuts Bianca. She wasn't the Devil." Bianca says to herself, "She was probably hired by my sister to pull this stunt."

"Bianca, are you alright!?" comes Val's voice from behind her office door, before he opens the door and rushes in with two security gaurds.

"Yeah." Bianca answers wearily, never stopping her search for her missing sister. Ignoring Val momentarily, Bianca walks over to the walk in closet and takes a look inside; not really expecting to see her inside, but needing to look nonetheless.

"Val did you see anyone come out of my office?" Bianca asks abruptly, as she silently scans the room.

"No," Val replies cautiously, "though I did hear Kendall scream. Which is why we burst in like we did."

Licking his lips, Val hesitates as he thinks how to phrase his next question, "Bianca, what happened here, and why is there blood on your hand?"

"I had a fight with Kendall." Bianca says quietly, "Could someone have gotten by you before you reached my office?"

"Oh no." Val answers firmly, "I was already on my way up after the receptionist told me Kendall was in your office. Which is why I have security with me. I didn't see anyone come out, but I did hear Kendall scream that you broke her arm." Just as he's about to question her further, his phone rings, "Hello. Ms. Kane... yes I'll get right on it." he answers.

"What did she want?" Bianca asks not really caring at the moment.

"She wanted the spring sale projections from Macy's." Val replies, rushing to the door with the security gaurds in tow. Turning around, Val gives her a concerned look, "Are you certain your okay Bianca?" Val asks, wondering at her appewarance.

"Um.. I don't know." Banca replies distracted as the Devil lady's words come back to her, 'You understand what it means if you sign that right?" the Devil asks seriously, "After your seventh wish, your soul is mine when you die.'

"This is crazy." Bianca states in a shaky voice, now more than a little frightened. "I'm just going to go on the cruise and forget about this."

A week passes....

As Bianca walks into the SOS, the room goes noticebly silent. "What, what is it?" she asks, irritated by the silence and the way that that the people would pretend to not be watching her.

"Bianca where have you been?" Maggie asks urgently, coming up behind Bianca and suprising her.

"Hey, it's good to see you too." Bianca says cheerfully, trying to lighten up the conversation as the feeling of dread that she experienced the day Kendall disappeared returns tens times as strong.

"This is no time to joke Bianca." Maggie hisses, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the SOS.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asks trembling slightly, already knowing in her heart what the other woman is going to say.

"What's wrong?!" Maggie answers incredulous, "What's wrong is Kendall has vanished on the same day you do. No one know's where you went and no one can find out where Kendall went. The police went to your office and found Kendall's blood on your carpet and Val said that you told him that you got in a fight with her and broke her arm."

"Breath Maggie." Bianca says in what she hopes is a reassuring tone. Inside she is falling apart. 'Oh God, what did I do!?'

"Ms. Montgomery," Lieutentant Derek Frye calls out from across the street, "I need a word with you."

Bianca closes her eyes and waits for him to cross the street as a cold, numb feeling spreads through her being.

Reaching out, Derek pulls Bianca's hands behind her back and handcuffs her. "Bianca Montgomery, you have the right to remain silent." Derek intones formally, reading Bianca, her rights. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Maggie, call my mom." Bianca says quietly.

"I will Bianca." Maggie replies softly, worried for her friend.

The next hour passes by for Bianca like a blur. As she is finger printed and taken to her cell, the only thing she hears is the Devil lady's words, "Wish for something- anything, and I'll give it to you. You understand what it means if you sign that right?" the Devil asks seriously, "After your seventh wish, your soul is mine when you die."

"Bianca... Bianca honey it's me." Erica says shaking Bianca's shoulder slightly, scared that she doesn't respond.

"Mom?" Bianca asks, snapping out of her stupor; glancing around her cell, having no idea how long her mother had been with her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for ten minutes." Erica says calmly, hesitantly taking a moment to reflect on what Jack had told her earlier. "Bianca, do you... Do you know what happened to Kendall?"

Snapping her gaze to her mother, Bianca really looks at her for the first time and is shocked by her appearance. Dark circles ring under eyes, her dark hair usually so luxurious and well kept is now mussed and tangled; her clothes wrinkled as if slept in.

Bianca tries to speak but her throat seizes as she attempts to say no, her mind recalling her wish; instead she shakes her head.

"Bianca I'm on your side, but you've got to be honest with me." Erica states soothingly, fighting to keep calm. "What happened when Kendall came to your office?"

"One minute she was there-" Bianca chokes out, "the next she was gone."

"What?!" Erica asks confused, fear tightening around her heart as her voice raises in volume. "Bianca people don't just vanish. You have to tell me what you did."

"I didn't know." Bianca sobs, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" Erica screams losing all control and grabbing Bianca by the shoulders. "What did you do to my daughter!"

Feeling her mother's fingers digging into her shoulders and her desperate plea. Bianca shoves her hard, trying only to dislodge her but instead she sends her mother sailing across the small holding cell and into the small sink. Her head making an ominous crack when it makes contact with the edge of the sink, spraying her and the mirror with blood. "Mom? Mommy?!" Bianca calls out rushing over to the too still form of Erica Kane; blood gushing out of a slarge crack in her head. "No, please no!" Bianca cries, cradling the limp form in her arms.

"If only you had trusted me, this wouldn't have happened." Bianca agonizes over her mother's body, desperately rationalizing what just happened. "I wish you would have trusted me to do the right thing instead of... of...."

And with that fateful phrase, Bianca finds herself in her mother's office... or what looks like her mother's office at first glance. Instead of the usual pictures of Erica there's a picture of Leo on the desk and a picture of each of the Fusion girls. "What the..." Bianca mutters, trying to understand this new twist.

"Mrs. Dupres, where should I send the new lipstick line to?" Val asks walking into the office with Greenlee right beside him, wearing a strapless white satin dress that reaches down to mid thigh and holding a glass of champaign in her right hand. "Should I send it to Macy's or-"

"What are you doing here?" Greenlee demands with a smirk, cutting Val off in mid suck up. "Come to beg for your old job back? Sorry Bianca but I already gave it to Simone. I figured that if you could do it then Simone could.... God knows she couldn't do worse then you did."

Closing her eyes, Bianca can almost hear the Devil laughing as a sick feeling turns in her stomach when she realizes that she has used another wish... badly. "What do you mean by that?" Bianca asks calmly, dreading the answer.

"Oh lets see, losing the company, bankrupting your family and lets not forget losing Boyds formula to Lena." Greenlee sneers, taking a sip of her champaign and remembering how heart broken Bianca was when she realized that Lena was just using her. Her cheeks coloring more from the drink than amusment, Greenlee talks over her shoulder to Val, "Val, I can see that this could take awhile. Get Kendall on the new lipstick line and cancel my two thirty appointment and transfer all my calls to Mia, this could take awhile."

"Your really loving this, arn't you?" Bianca states with a look of contempt.

"You better believe it." Greenlee laughs, walking tipsily towards her desk and to rest against it facing the brunette with a smug smile.

"Well enjoy it while you can Greenlee," Bianca says cheerfully, knowing from experience exactly how to push her buttons. "when my mom gets through-."

"Are you delusional?" Greenlee asks incredulously, cocking her head to the side. "Erica's been fighting court injunctions and civil lawsuits, for over a year now." Walking behind her desk to pick up a vanilla folder. "Of course, that's all about to come to a screeching halt in about a week when she's sent to jail for the industrial espionage that Lena did." Greenlee continues with a sneer, handing the folder to Bianca.

Opening the file, Bianca's eyes go wide as they take in the contents, "No.." she whispers dropping the folder and scattering it's contents about the floor.

"I take it you didn't know that Lena set your mother up as a scapegoat to take the fall for her, when she set up the phoney lawsuit against us." Greenlee chortles, staring down at Bianca as she picks up the contents of the folder, detailing her mother's fall from grace. As she stares down at the younger woman on her knee's not ten feet away, Greenlee grins wolfishly as a twisted obscene idea occurs to her.

"Oh look at those pouty lips!" Greenlee taunts, biting her bottom lip as she steps around to the front of her desk, leaning back on it as she regards the young brunette in front of her.

Pausing in her task, Bianca glares up at the gloating woman, "Shut up Greenlee." Bianca snaps.

"Now that's not very nice," Greenlee states calmly, "and here I was about to tell you a way for you to help get your mother out of her present circumstances."

"How?" Bianca asks quietly, knowing from experience that Greenlee doesn't do favors for free.

"Well," Greenlee begins with a sinister grin, "I happen to have a copy of Michael Cambious' computer records. Detailing how he had Lena pay off a woman to sue us."

"And this will cost me what?" Bianca asks anxiuosly.

"You know Bianca..." Greenlee drawls, sitting back on her desk, "I've taken everything your mother has; I've taken her company, her fortune due to our counter suite - even her penthouse."

"And?" Bianca asks worriedly, knowing from this build up that whatever Greenlee wants has to be bad.

"And!" Greenlee crows, her face flushed. "I want the only thing of hers I havn't taken..." Greenlee continues with a truly creepy grin, "her daughter."

Feeling the bottom drop out from under her, Bianca can only stare up at Greenlee in shock and shiver. Shiver as she truly takes in the unholy light shining in Greenlee's eyes that she mistook for drunkeness. Shiver as she realizes the extent of Greenlee's obsession with her mother, that Greenlee would actually fuck her in some twisted game of one-ups manship against her mother. Shiver as she hears herself reply, "Okay."

Eyes closing to slits, Greenlee kicks off her high heels and leans back on her desk with her arms behind her as she gives Bianca her first order, "Crawl to me."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Bianca shores up her courage and resolve, 'For Mom.' Bianca thinks to herself, over and over again like a litany against what she's about to do.

The moment Bianca's eyes shut, Greenlee reaches over with her right hand and quickly pushes two buttons on her computer consul. Moving forward slightly so that her feet can once again touch the ground Greenlee waits until Bianca reaches her. Her pussy moistening at the sight of Bianca crawling to her on her hands and knees.

Stopping a foot away from Greenlee, Bianca looks up with a questioning expression. That question is quickly answered as Greenlee pushes her ass slightly forward away from the desk. Bianca's stomach twists into knots at the silent demand. Reaching up, her hands skimming over Greenlee's thighs, Bianca hooks her fingers under Greenlee's panties and pulls them to her ankles, removing them from first the left, then the right ankle as Greenlee lifts each foot.

"Take your top off, LesBianca." Greenlee says quietly, her body quivering at what Bianca was going to do for her- no, what she was making Bianca do for her. Greenlee mentaly corrects herself, her breathing picking up a notch at the thought of having total control of the little bitch at her feet.

Hands shaking, Bianca pulls her top off over her head, keeping her eyes trained on the floor to avoid Greenlee's gaze.

Leaning back again on the desk, with her hands behind her for support, Greenlee spreads her legs far apart, resting her heels on the edge of her desk, her ass hovering a good two inches over the desk with her dress now scrunched up at her waist in her new position. Taking a second to enjoy the sight of a topless Bianca, Greenlee feels herself get even wetter as she takes in the down cast look - the look of utter submission. "Give me a kiss." Greenlee orders in a husky voice.

Lifting her gaze from the floor, praying that this is just some sick joke, Bianca is greeted with a up-close-and-personal view of Greenlee's shaved snatch just a foot away from her face. Shuddering in revoltion, Bianca stares at Greenlee's pussy as it rocks back and forth teasingly, Bianca puts her hands on Greenlee's thighs, stilling there movement as she leans foreward.

"That's it," Greenlee groans as Bianca's wet, hot tongue makes first contact with her equally wet slit. "Give me some tongue, honey."

Feeling her bile rise at the first taste of Greenlee's tangy bitter-sweetness, Bianca forces down her gag reflex and begins to lick around her slit until more of Greenlee's love juice begins to run down her slit, making Bianca quickly run her tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit, catching it all on her tongue.

"UHHH! Yessss..." Greenlee moans happily, more than pleased at the sight of Bianca on her knees licking her pussy.

Running her tongue along Greenlee's slit, Bianca slowly begins to push her tongue inside and lashing it up and down like a snake.

"Oh yeah, that's nice!" Greenlee pants, her hips pumping in time with Bianca's tongue. "I bet Lena loved this."

Bianca's loathing of the other woman goes up a couple more notches, even as she continues to pleasure her. She might have enjoyed giving Greenlee what she wanted if it wasn't for her complete lack of consideration for anyone else's feelings. Letting her tongue roam around inside Greenlee's tight cunt for another minute, Bianca uses her index finger to tease the bottom of Greenlee's slit before slowly inserting her finger inside Greenlee's cunt.

"More! More!" Greenlee demands greedly, as Bianca begins to push her finger deep inside her wetness.

While working her finger deeper into Greenlee's cunt, Bianca raises her mouth up to Greenlee's clit and clamps down on it with her lips, using the tip of her tongue to flick it back and forth, as she tugs on it slightly with her lips.

"That's it! Suck it! Suck my clit!" Greenlee chants breathlessly, "You suck it so good baby!"

Hips pumping in time with Bianca's finger, Greenlee feels the wave coming in, using her right foot, she shoves Bianca backward to the floor. "Not yet LesBianca. I want something else first."

"What?" Bianca grumbles, picking herself up off the floor.

With a cruel grin, Greenlee turns over on her desk. Laying her upper body flat on the desk and planting her feet shoulder length on the ground, leaving her ass pushed up in full view.

Confused, Bianca hesitates, then kneels behind her tormentor.

Looking over her shoulder, Greenlee see's the bewildered look on Bianca's face. Biting her bottom lip, Greenlee reaches back with both hands and spreads her buttocks. "You know what to do." Greenlee sneers, her nether eye winking obscenely at Bianca.

Feeling a new level of horror roll over her, Bianca shudders violently as she forces herself to remember why she's doing this. 'For Mom.' Bianca thinks to herself tearfully, lowering her lips over the puckered opening.

"Right there." Greenlee hisses, gripping the desk hard and leaving Bianca's face wedged in between her cheeks.

Reaching up, Bianca grips Greenlee's hips tightly as she dabs at Greenlee's anus with the tip of her tongue. Jerking back at the sourness.

"Now push your tongue in." Greenlee orders, her face twisted in a mask of hatred, power and need.

Closing her eyes, Bianca seals her lips around her intended target and pushes insistantly with her tongue, attempting to gain entry. Pulling back slightly, Bianca rams forward with her tongue, pushing past Greenlee's tight spinster muscle and deep into the blond's rectum.

"Bitch." Greenlee whispers hoarsely, her breathing picking up as Bianca starts moving her tongue in and out of the greasy orifice.

As Greenlee's muscles contract uncontrollable around her tongue, Bianca finds the going tougher as she tongue fucks Greenlee's rear. 'Damn you to Hell Greenlee Smythe.' Bianca thinks savagely, as she slowly pumps her tongue in and out of Greenlee. Reaching down between Greenlee's legs with her right hand, Bianca inserts two fingers inside her tormentor's cunt and moves them slowly in and out in time with her tongue's rhythmic thrusts.

Eyes wide, Greenlee can only grab at her desk and pant as the duo sensations of Bianca's fingers and tongue, drive her over the edge. Her hips jerking back in an effort to gain more contact, Greenlee lets out a strangled sob as the muscles in her ass clench, all but crushing Bianca's tongue as her wetness drenches Bianca's hand. "That was sooo good!!!" Greenlee grunts as Bianca removes her tongue and fingers, standing up and wiping her hand off with some tissues from Greenlee's desk.

Grabbing her top from where she'd dropped it, Bianca slips it on as Greenlee fixes herself back up. Fighting back the urge to demand the evidence that she has so dearly paid for- with her dignity if nothing else, Bianca forces herself to be patient. Knowing from past experience that making demands of Greenlee before she's good and ready has a tendancy to back fire. A result that Bianca, after what she just did to gain Greenlee's aid, just couldn't countance.

Having fixed her clothing, Greenlee gives a small smirk when she see's that Bianca has put her top back on, "Feeling bashful are we?" Greenlee asks lightly, the taunt clear in her voice. "Not that you have anything to be ashamed of," Greenlee continues in the same tone as she reaches into the top right drawer and gets a cd out, "believe me." Extending her hand, Greenlee hands the cd to the now wary Bianca.

Looking at the cd, Bianca can't help but wonder at the ease with which Greenlee handed it over. 'Usually she would have held it over my head for weeks, if not months.' Bianca thinks to herself, now beginning to doubt if it's even the right cd.

Seeing Bianca's thoughts play out on her pretty features, Greenlee turns her labtop around and motions for Bianca to put the cd in. "Go ahead. Check for yourself. It's all there. Everything you need to clear mommy dearest." Greenlee says in an obviously fake reassuring tone.

Eyeing the blond for a moment, Biaca inserts the cd into the driver, and acesses the cd. Scanning over it a few times just to be sure that it's legit, Bianca takes the cd back hastily. Starring at Greenlee silently, Bianca is at a loss for words as she stares at her nemesis. 'What do you say to someone who provides the means to save your mother but demands such a heavy price?' Bianca asks herself.

"Is there something else?" Greenlee asks in a lilting tone, as she walks back around to the front of the desk.

Squaring her shoulders, Bianca gathers the small shards of her self respect, and steadfastly ignores the question as well as the fact that Greenlee is now in the exact place she serviced the blonde. Turning around with the disk in hand she marches to the door, her hand on the knob as she hears Greenlee call out her name again , turning her spine to ice. Letting go of the knob, Bianca mechanically turns around to face Greenlee, "What?" Bianca asks softly, walking back over to the grinning woman.

Wearing an exaggerated expression of innocene on her face, Greenlee replies mater of factly, "There's just one more thing you need to see." motioning to the screen of her labtop.

Feeling a nameless fear race through her, Bianca fights down the urge to scream. "What else do I need to see Greenlee?" Bianca asks in a toneless voce.

"This." Greenlee chortles, punching in a command on the computer, causing a video file to appear.

"No-o." Bianca denies in a cracked whisper, as she witness a recording of her, transaction, with Greenlee, beginning with her on her knees in front of Greenlee and ending with her standing up after bringing the blond to orgasm.

"Oh yeah." Greenlee gloats, "While you were taking off your top, I was turning on the security cameras. Talk about candid camera."

"Why?" Bianca asks hollowly, stunned,

Walking up to Bianca, Greenlee chortles as she repeates Bianca's question. "Why? Why not?" Stopping not even a foot in front of the brunnette, Greenlee wraps her arms around Bianca's neck, stares into Bianca's stunned features and playfully rubs her nose against Bianca's.

"Because little LesBianca. With this I'm assured that you'll do what ever I want." Greenlee continues; running her left hand through Bianca's dark hair while lowering her right to Bianca's breast, squezing and mawling it at will. "I know what it will do to Erica if she ever found out you whored yourself out to me to save her." Clenching her left hand into a fist, Greenlee brutally pulls on the younger girls hair and kisses her hard on the mouth. Pulling back, Greenlee bites Bianca's bottom lip drawing blood before finishing. "And I know that you'll always find it in your heart to protect your mother from what you've done... no matter how many times you end up on your knees in front of my desk."

After Greenlee lets go a wide eyed Bianca reaches up and dabs at her lip with a finger, staring at the blood as her hand shakes, not even seeing Greenlee going back to her desk.

Dropping back into her chair with a sigh, Greenlee takes a moment to stare at Bianca before deciding that the shocked little bitch needs to leave. "Time for you to go sweetness." Greenlee calls out, her voice oozing with fake consideration. "I'll see you tomorrow morning as you take your new position as my new very personal assistant."

Snapping out of her daze Bianca can't even speak just shakes her head slightly, eyes filled with horror and despair and walks out of the office, all but knocking over poor Val on her way to the elevator. "I have to make it all go away." Bianca thinks to herself as the elevator doors shut. Staring at the pager Bianca reaches down and grabs a hold of it tightly, and makes her wish.

"I wish that it was the night of the Fusion party and that Maggie's gay." Bianca says a deep breath

"Hey, hey!" Lena calls out to the blank faced woman in front of her. "Bianca, are you all right.?"

"What?" a slightly disorientated Bianca mumbles looking around.

"I asked you about your thoughts on the new spring line." Lena prompts, eyes searching Bianca's features for the cause of her distraction. It wouldn't be good if something interfered with her plans for the young woman.

"Not here Lena." Bianca admonishes absently, snapping back into the present- at the Fusion party.

Blinking in suprise at the almost casual dismissal, Lena decides to try another tact to get her quarry's attention.

"Did Erica send you here too?" Lena whispers conspiratorily in Bianca's ear. Making certain to brush up against Bianca as much as possible. ""To spy on Greenlee and Kendall?"

"No, I'm here for Maggie?" Bianca replies with a puzzled frown as she glances at the older woman.

"What do you mean, your here for Maggie?" Lena asks, blinking in confusion.

"Do you know where she is?" Bianca demands impatiently, ignoring Lena's question all together.

"Hey Greenlee!" Maggie calls out from behind Bianca, causing the brunette to jump and spin around, a smile on her face as she's about to welcome her friend. That is, until Maggie blows past her without a word.

"Whoa!" Maggie cries out as she trips and accidently poors her glass of wine all over Andrew Miller. "I'm so sorry!"

"Here!" Greenlee jumps in handing her annoying would-be paramour a napkin from one of the waiters trays.

"Thanks." Andrew says shortly. Taking the offered napkin and walking away to clean himself up.

"I need to talk to you!" Maggie whispers urgently, when Andrews out of earshot.

Hearing Maggie's tone, Greenlee nods her ascent. "We can talk in the back office. No one's using it yet and we can be alone."

"What was that?" Bianca asks dumbfounded, "She deliberately dumped her glass on that guy."

"Really?" Lena asks skeptically, mentaly shaking her head, 'You think? What did she trip on the air?'

"Yes really." Bianca snaps back, "I have to find out what's going on." and with that said, Bianca marches over to the office where Maggie and Greenlee vanish into.

Taking a long drink, Lena sneers at the figure of Bianca walking away. 'With people like her running Enchantment. We'll take it down in a month.' Lena thinks to herself, wondering how the girl could possibly be so stupid.

Approaching the door, Bianca faintly hears Greenlee moan, "I'm so glad you came. I don't know if I could wait." Feeling as if her hearts stopped beating and her blood has turned to cold sludge, Bianca peeks inside and what she see's brings tears to her eyes.

Greenlee is sitting on the top of her desk, her legs wrapped around Maggies middle, as Maggie's hand strokes up and down her right leg. "I havn't felt like this since - since Leo." Greenlee whispers to Maggie as the younger blond kisses her neck.

Pulling back from Greenlee slightly, Maggie looks into the other woman's eyes. Brushing her cheek with her palm. "Are you really happy with me Greenlee?" Maggie asks with her heart in her eyes.

"Yes." Greenlee breathes, "You have no idea how much you mean to me - how much I value the time we spend together. When Leo died I thought that it was a waste, that Vanessa had actually won because when he went over the falls he took a part of me with him. A part I never thought I would be able to have back, but you - you showed me that I could have love again. Every day I wanted to quit you were there, keeping me alive, giving me hope in the future again."

"I never knew that I could have this with anyone much less another girl." Maggie smiles as she leans her forehead agaist Greenlee's. "It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I could be happy with anyone. That I deserved to *be* happy. But you showed me that I do deserve to be happy. The first time we kissed at the boat house and the first time we made love under the stars at Willow Lake on that stupid dingy."

Laughing lightly at the memory, Greenlee smiles and rubs her nose against Maggie's in a eskamo kiss.

"I have no idea how to tell you how much I love you." Maggie whispers, sealing her words with a kiss.

Feeling a red haze cover her vision, Bianca steps away from the door after hearing Maggie's heartfelt confession to the women who forced her to perform for her not ten minutes ago. As the rage and jealousy consume her, Bianca conviniently blocks out the fact that it was her wish that made that possible as well as the scene she just witnessed. "That bitch can't have Maggie." Bianca swears angrily, "Not after what she did to me!"

Reaching into her pocket, Bianca takes the pager in her hand and closes her eyes tightly, saying, "I wish Maggie was in love with me."

"Hey you!" comes Maggie's cheerful voice right in front of Bianca. Suprising her even more was the feel of Maggie's lips on her own, which cause's Bianca's eyes to snap open.

'Finally it worked!' Bianca thinks to herself as her hearts desire backs away from her and prances around the room; her dormroom, in a pair of short shorts and a tight red tank top.

"I just got back from visiting my cousin David and his wife Anna at the hospital." Maggie explains as she hurriedly fixes up the place. "They had a little girl- they named her Leonora."

The more Bianca listened to Maggie, the more confused she grew. 'It's not like I don't know who David and Anna are. What's going on here?' Bianca wonders as she continues to watch and listen to Maggie. Just when Bianca is about to question Maggie on her strange behavior, Bianca feels something happening to her body. Eye's trained on Maggie's trim, atheletic body, Bisnca reaches down with her right hand as a very odd tingling in her groin begins to grow. 'What the Hell!?' Bianca thinks to herself as her hand encounters something long and hard. Eyes wide, Bianca knows what it is before she looks over in the mirror on the wall and see's her reflection. The full length mirror shows Henry Chin without a shirt and with his right hand wrapped around a massive hard on that has pushed out his boxers, causing the tingling feeling. Her world falling apart around her, Bianca looks down and confirms what the mirror has shown her. Hands shaking, Bianca peels the boxers off of the protrubence, baring her rod to the world.

"This is unreal." Bianca says to herself sofly, her horror being overcome by her curiousity. Licking suddenly dry lips, Bianca reaches down and lightly flicks her penis. "Hssss." Bianca hisses in shock, feeling the slightest touch richocet through her new form. Growing bolder, Bianca runs her hand along the shaft, shuddering as the sensation runs through her; as if every nerve in her body is connected to this piece of meat in her hand.

"Damn sheet." Maggie mutters to herself, getting Bianca's undivided attention as she leans over the bed. Her legs straight, bent over at the waist as she attempts to tuck the bottom corner of the sheet into the mattress.

Seeing Maggie wiggling back and forth, with her ass sticking up as she works on the bed is just too much for Bianca to ignore. Her right hand still absently stroking her cock, Bianca takes a step forward and stops as the boxers tangle momentarily with her feet. Grumbling discontently, Bianca kicks the boxers off, her eyes never leaving the swaying hips of Maggie Stone.

Jumping slightly at the feel of hands on her hips, Maggie relaxes a second later when she realizes it's Henry. "I guess he recovered from last night after all." Maggie whispers softly, as the hands begin to roam over her hips and buttocks. Seemingly memorizing the contours through touch alone.

Feeling her lust grow beyond anything she has ever felt before as her hands roam over Maggie's body, Bianca reaches around Maggie's waist and unbottons her shorts; pushing them down and around Maggie's ankles along with her panties, who kicks them off swiftly.

"That's it." Maggie moans as Henry rubs his cock against her slit. Never quite pushing in but more than enough to provide her with some stimulation on her clit as the shaft rubs against it.

Hearing Maggie's moan, Bianca grins and slowly pushes into the waiting Maggie Stone; groaning at the warm, wet heat gripping her cock.

Closing her eyes at the feeling of full penetration, Maggie sighs in contentment.

Remaining fully inside Maggie, Bianca reaches down and grabs both of Maggie's legs; lifting them up off the ground and holding Maggie by her hips in a wheel barrow position as she pushes Maggie further on the bed until her heads only an inch away from the wall.

"Uhhh, Uhhh." Bianca grunts with each thrust as she starts a punishing rhythm.

Her upper body supported on her elbows, Maggie looks over her shoulder uncertainly as Henry begins to thrust harder and faster in her. "Henry, you should put on a condom."

"Mmmm, so tight." Bianca groans, picking up the pace. Totally oblivious to anything but the exquisite feeling of Maggie wrapped around her cock.

Raising her right hand, Maggie barely stops her head from ramming into the wall as Henry begins to slam into her. "Henry," Maggie says worriedly, "put on a condom. Henry. Stop!"

Using her grip on Maggie's hips to pull Maggie back into her, Bianca ignores the strain on her muscles and rams into Maggie's body even as she pulls back on her to meet each thrust, increasing the friction between them as well as the sensations in her cock.

"Stop it Henry! YOUR HURTING ME!" Maggie cries loudly, as Henry continues to gain momentum. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!"

"Cumming." Bianca grunts as she slams in and out of a wide eyed Maggie.

"NO! DON'T! NOT INSIDE ME!" Maggie yells frantically, reaching her right hand back and trying to peel the hands off her hips, which results in her head being slammed hard into the wall by Bianca's powerful thrusts.

"FUCK!!!" Bianca yells as she crashes into Maggie with the force of a line backer.

"NOOOOO...!" Maggie screams, her face pressed against the wall with tears running down her cheeks as her hands bang against the wall futiley, unable to gain any purchase to push away from it, as Bianca builds up to a cresendo.

"YEEEESSS!" Bianca screams in triumph as her cock erupts inside Maggie; not knowing her plight as it's cut brutally short.

"Yes, yes, yes." Bianca whimpers with each stroke as her cock empties completely into the unmoving girl. 'That was incredible' Bianca thinks, disengaging from Maggie. Stumbling, as if drunk, Bianca walks over to where her boxers fell and slides them on.

"That was different." Bianca says to herself with a giggle. A giggle that stops, when she turns back to Maggie' prone form. "Maggie?" Bianca says softly, walking over to the girl.

"Maggie?" Bianca whispers, panic roaring through her. Leaning forward, to look at her face Bianca see's why Maggie isn't responding. Bianca had slammed her into the wall so hard; she had snapped Maggie's neck.

"God no....." Bianca moans, only to be startled out of her guilt by knocks on the door.

"Open Up! This is the Police!" comes the steel hard voive of detective Frye.

Gulping down her fear, Bianca dives for the pager in desperation and dials 666, just as the door bursts open.

"True loves a bitch, isn't it." the Devil says with a happy smirk, as she ogles a topless Bianca shivering on the floor.

"You sadistic, evil-" Bianca growls, rising to her feet. Her arms crossed in front of her to cover her breasts.

"It's in the job description." the Devil says with a shrug, blowing off the comment as she continues to stare at the barely covered girls assets.

"Do you mind?" Bianca asks tartly, earning a grin in response.

"Not at all. I was rather enjoying the show." the Devil says with a knowing glance.

Bianca flinches at the double meaning.

"Oh, don't feel bad love." The Devil continues cheerfully, "It's not as if it was your fault. Why, all that terosterone would have made anyone who hadn't ever been exposed to the male version of hormones, lose control."

Bianca's head snaps up; a snarl etched onto her features. "Thank you for the kind words. As you might have noticed, I do have a slight problem with my wish."

"Thought you might, what with you being here and all." the Devil returns without batting an eye. "So... what's your next wish?"

With one last glare, Bianca just shakes her head in frustration, "I wish that people really get what they deserve."

"Ms. Montgomery, what are you doing in here?" a strange mechanical voice calls out.

Looking around, Bianca see's that she's still inside the prison cell, however now it's all polised white with digital locks. "I'm not sure." Bianca replies more to herself, as she takes in her surroundings as well as her new apparall, which consists of two shining scraps of silvery material covering the bare essantials. The top is nothing more than two silver triangles that just cover her large nipples with a piece of string that goes around her back and around her neck to keep it in place. The bottom, if you could even call it that just covers her crotch with a piece of stringing running down between her legs and around her waist, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You do not belong here. You must report to the Smythe compound at once." the mechanical voice relays.

The Smythe compound. Biana mouths. "Where would that be again?" she asks.

"718 Valley Road." the mechanical voice's reply.

"Thanks." Bianca mutters, "I think."

Walking out of the holding area, and into what was once the hub of the Pine Valley PD. Bianca is shocked to see that the room contains nothing more than wall to wall mainframes.

"This just gets weirder and weider." Bianca comments quietly, walking towards the door. Walking outside, Bianca is shocked to see people driving in hover cars, like something from back to the future. The buildings all have a strange metallic finish to them.

"Bianca?" a very familiar voice calls out.

Whipping around, Bianca is stunned to see Maggie in a light grey business suit. "Maggie. What's going on?"

Maggie blinks in confusion at Bianca's reaction to her. "What do you mean?" Maggie asks edging closer.

"I mean I wake up in this, and everythings all silvery." Bianca says with an exsaperated gesture towards the town.

Blinking several times Maggie looks closely at Bianca's eyes and see's the honest confusion. "What's the last thing you remeber?" Maggie asks slowly, still moving closer to the brunette.

Thinking fast, Bianca decides it's best to edit out the parts about making a pact with the Devil and sticking to the facts before she went to the Blue Angel. "The last thing I remember was leaving Kendall's big Fusion party."

"Fusion party?" Maggie asks stopping a foot away from Bianca.

"Yeah, you know, the one where she announced her presence to the cosmetics world." Bianca reiterates with a questioning look. "What other party would I be talking about?"

'She doesn't remember the last five years.' Maggie thinks to herself, 'She must have hit her head or something.' Clearing her throat, Maggie looks back towards the police station and waves her hand in some sort of signal. "There. Someone should be by to pick us up in a minute." Maggie says with a strange grin, placing a hand on Bianca's lower back and leading her to the corner, where a car floats down and picks them up. "To Fusion Center." Maggie orders sternly before turning back to a baffled Bianca.

"Yes Ms. Stone." the driver responds fearfuly.

"Don't worry sweetie," Maggie says smirking, "You'll understand everything soon."

Bianca didn't like the way that Maggie was smiling at her, even less the way that her eyes roamed over her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat to be enjoyed. Instead of voicing any of this, Bianca leaned as far from Maggie as she could, until they arrived at their destination.

"Oh boy." Bianca whispers when Fusion Center, or the Smythe compound as it's otherwise called, comes into view. "It's huge!" Bianca exclaims, and indeed it is.

"The buildings that used to be next to Greenlee's building were reconstructed into one big building encircling Greenlee's." Maggie whispers into Bianca's ear, while placing her hand on Bianca's thigh and giving it a squeeze. "It wasn't finished till 2007 which really pissed Greenlee and Kendall off to no end."

It takes a second for what Maggie just said to completely sink in, but when it does Bianca's head whips over to face a very close Maggie Stone. "2007?" Bianca asks stunned, "What year is it?"

"2008." Maggie answers with a lascivious grin, while continuing to run her hand, higher up, her inner thigh.

Bianca is so stunned that it doesn't even register, when Maggie leans down and begins to plant soft kisses on her throat. A stinging sensation on her neck snaps her back to reality when Maggie's teeth scrap the delicate skin. "Maggie, what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun, what does it look like?" Maggie replies sarcasticaly, before returning her attentions back to the luscious body in front of her.

"Stop it Maggie." Bianca orders, roughly grabbing Maggie's wrists and forcing her hands off her body.

"Fine." Maggie begins to snap, but holds off when a thought occurs to her. "You know Bianca things have changed a lot since Fusion took over."

"What's changed?" Bianca asks desperate for answers, "And what do you mean since Fusion took over?"

'I don't suppose it would hurt to tell her a little of what's happened.' Maggie thinks with a sly grin, "The short version?" Maggie asks playfully.

"It would be nice." Bianca replies warily, no longer certain if she can trust the blonde at all.

"Well in short, Boyd's little formula had a very unfortunet side effect, it basically killed the wearer in a little under an hour." Maggie explains casually, "A good sixty-five percent of the free world tried the stuff - including your mother - and died."

"Oh my God!" Bianca says softly, horrified that so many people died, and that Enchantment was to blame. That she was to blame.

"People were terrified." Maggie continues as if Bianca had never spoken, "If it had the Enchantment logo on it, people burned it. It took over a year for people to calm down, until till then there was riots everywhere. The Enchantment building itself was torched. After awhile, people wanted to be able to wear cosmetics again and well... So many cosmetic companies were either owned by Enchantment or subsidized, that we- Fusion, was all that was left."

"Oh." Bianca mumbles eyeing the other woman, unsure of what to make of the dry, almost cold description of the past events.

"Then Geenlee and Kendall decided that it was time to expand... and we did." Maggie states with a smile, recalling events only she could see. "But nobody could have foreseen how welcomed we would be. I mean, everywhere we turned, companies were swarming all over us to jump on board. Of course we should have seen it. From the begginning we were the sworn enemy of Enchantment, and that gave us total legitimacy. Everyone from computer software to goverment contrators wanted in- and why not. We had what no one else had. No one else ever stood up to Enchantment like we did."

"And you took full advatage of that fact." Bianca says loudly, the accusation clear in her voice.

"And?" Maggie asks laughing, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Bianca can only stare at Maggie. 'What happened to her?' Bianca wonders, 'Is this my fault? Did I do this to Maggie?'

A sudden jolt from the car brings Bianca back to reality as the car sets down on a landing platform on the roof. "Here we are." Maggie announces opening her door and all but dragging Bianca out.

"Wait-" Bianca says in alarm, no longer certain that she wants to go into the building at all.

A hand signal from Maggie has the car in the air, the reving of it's engines drowning out Bianca's words.

"Time to go." Maggie says with a strange smile, "Greenlee's been waiting for you. She was very upset when you disappeared."

"Why would Greenlee care?" Bianca asks confused, as they approach a large square rectangle on the ground.

"Because she has legal custody of you." Maggie answers matter of factly, before pushing a button on a small remote in her pocket; causing the steel platform to lower itself into the building.

Feeling like she's in a Star Wars movie, Bianca jumps when she feels Maggie place her hand on the small of her back and move her forward.

"Now I know you have more questions Bianca, but your going to have to ask Greenlee." Maggie explains tartly, "She would kill me if I ruined the suprise."

As they approach a large steel door, Bianca hears a hissing sound and glances behind her to see the impromt to elevator go back up. Bianca bites her lip as the steel door slides into the wall, revealing the hub of Fusion. Four large oak desks are located at each corner of the room, each with a computer consul; Simone is at one of them. In the middle of the room is a large circular desk, with three computer consul's, Greenlee's typing away at one, oblivious to the two newcomers.

"Uhem." Maggie says theatrically as the door slides shut behind them, leaving Bianca with a panicky feeling that only grows as Maggie walks over to stand beside Greenlee's desk.

"Oooh, lookie." Simone says grinning nastily, "The prodigal whore returns."

"Where have you been?" Greenlee growls, walking around her desk with a scowl.

"She doesn't remember the last five years." Maggie says quickly, hoping to score points with her boss.

"What?!" Simone and Greenlee ask at the same time.

"Nothing after the kick off party we had at the old factory of Palmer's." Maggie clarifies seriously, nodding to a very confused Bianca.

One look at Bianca's face is all Simone needs to convince her, "Oh, this is going to be fun." she chortles walking toward a bewildered Bianca.

"If it's true," Greenlee admonishes, staring at Bianca like a bird at a worm, "we'll have to re-train her." A slow, sadistic smile forms on her features, "That would be fun. And if she is lying, well... Mia can beat it out of her."

"Re-training? What-" Bianca begins to ask, turning to Maggie for help.

Only to be cut off as Maggie locks a pair of large braclets with electrical wiring showing through some sort of glass top, surrounding the bracelets on her wrists. Suddenly a large jolt of electricity runs through her body, causing her to fall to the ground as her mucsles seize up, screaming as the pain continues for what seems to be forever.

"You can play with her for awhile Maggie, but me and Simone will be in soon." Greenlee tells Maggie as she walks back to her desk. "Explain to her what her situation is."

"This way Bianca." Maggie says in a mocking tone, dragging a barely conscience Bianca to her feet and leading her to one of the ajoining rooms. This one dominated by a large four post bed and a large steamer trunk in the corner.

Easing her face down on the bed, Maggie quickly snaps a pair of handcuffs through one of the d-rings located on the bracletes before rolling her over.

"Ow.." Bianca winces, blinking away the cobwebs as her arms are cuffed behind her back. "What's going on?"

"Just some more 'fun', Binks." Maggie replies cheerfuly as she slides off the bed and begins to remove her clothing.

Turning her head to face Maggie, Bianca gasps in shock, her eyes widening as she realizes that she's handcuffed on a bed and her former best friend is stripping in front of her. "Maggie," Bianca says in the calmest tone she can manage, "whatever your thinking of- don't."

"I wouldn't be worried about what I'm thinking as much as what I'm going to do." Maggie chortles, leaping onto the bed. "Or should I say; what your going to do."

"What happened to you Maggie?" Bianca whispers fearfully as Maggie stands over her prone form.

"What happened to me?" Maggie repeats sarcastically, "What happened was you. Boyde may have created the formula from hell, but you were the one who put it on Leora. Your the one who killed her and the rest of my family."

"Maggie, what-" Bianca begins to ask, but is cut off as the blonde drops down on her; her knees planted on either side of her head.

"You came over with this triumphant look on your face- Like you had the world in your hand." Maggie reiterates, her eyes taking on a manic cast as she stares down at Bianca. "You couldn't wait to show off so you put some on Leora. I remember how you leaned over her and smiled saying, 'There you go, now you'll be young forever."

"I didn't know-" Bianca tries to say but is cut off again, this time by a right cross across her face.

"Lets not forget David and Anna, not to mention Trey." Maggie all but screams, spit flying from her mouth as she recalls the day her family was all killed.

"You let Anna try a free 'sample' and then, then she kissed David and well... two birds with one stone as Tad so eloquently put it." Maggie finishes with a deranged giggle, rocking her groin against Bianca's face.

"Whtegghh!!" Bianca calls out from beneath Maggie, shocked beyond all measure at Maggie's actions. 'This cannot be happening.'

"Now it's time for you to do what you do best." Maggie says succulently drawing out each words as her wet slit rides all over Bianca's lips and face, coating her chin, mouth and nose with her juices.

Beginning to find it difficult to breath, Bianca sticks out her tongue as Maggie rides her face like it's a race horse, grinding harder and harder with each swivel of her hips. "Mmmmmm." Maggie moans dreamily, her eyes half closed with pleasure. "This sort of reminds me of the first time I ever had you." Maggie mumbles, resting her arms on the head board then lowering her forehead onto her forearms so that she can stare into Bianca's pleading eyes.

"Greenlee had just snapped out of her coma; she was one of the few who tried the stuff that survived." Maggie continues as she humps Bianca's tongue like a cock. "Your mother was dead along with your uncle Jack after getting the kiss of death from your mother, leaving you all alone without any family accept for Kendall and she was too busy burying Carlos, Aidan and Trey, to take care of you even if she was so inclined." Maggie grunts as Bianca's tongue hits her G-spot. "You had a nervous breakdown after your mother died and with the people out for blood; namely yours. Greenlee stepped in and somehow gained legal gaurdianship. I still don't know she managed that."

"Whahhy?" Bianca asks, her voice muffled by Maggies surging pussy.

"Why?" Maggie gasps, her excitement building as she stares into Bianca's eyes, "Why, is because Greenlee was more than slightly crazed when she woke up and discovered the rest of her family was dead. She wanted pay back. And so did the others."

"OhohhGohhd!" Bianca moans as the horror of her situation kicks in.

Shuddering slightly as she feels Bianca moan into her pussy, Maggie pauses to recollect her increasingly scattered thoughts, before continuing breathlessly. "They needed a spokeswomen to talk to the press and as out there as they were, the others knew that they didn't send off the right image. So they hired me. When I came in to work, I heard a low moan coming from Greenlee's office, curious I took a peek inside." Licking her lips slightly as she remembers that night....

...."Oh My God!" Maggie gasps at the scene in front of her. Layed out on Greenlee's oak desk, a very naked Bianca is getting the beating of her life as Mia lashes her over and over again across the back, grinning maniacally as Simone holds Bianca's ankles and Greenlee holds her wrists, keeping Bianca fully stretched out as the beating continues.

"Ma-Maggie? Heeelpp me." Bianca pleads brokenly, as she hears Maggie's voice and directing the attention of the other three ladies to her.

"Yeah Maggie help her." Mia says with a nasty grin, the leather belt bunched in her right hand as she approaches a stunned, wide eyed Maggie. Reaching out with her left hand, Mia guides the stunned blonde into the room and shuts the door with her right. "Help the girl who killed Anna, David, Trey and Leora. If you really want us to, we'll stop. Won't we girls?"

"Yeah." Simone reiterates with a smile, still holding Bianca's ankles.

"All you have to do is says the word." Greenlee exclaims with a smile letting go Bianca's wrists and motioning her to the head of the table where Bianca lays sobbing.

Looking down at the beaten girl in front of her, seeing the thin stripes criss crossing her back and the small drops of blood from where the buckle bit into the skin, Maggie sighs and takes off her long trench coat and covers the weeping girls back. Kicking off her white pumps, Maggie hops up on to the table and slowly runs her hand through the other girls hair. Her legs folded under her as she regards the other girl with an inscrutable expression.

Seeing this, Simone shoots an alarmed look to Greenlee and Mia.

Greenlee holds up her hand, forestalling any question from Simone of Mia, waiting to see what Maggie will do.

Feeling a hand running through her hair, Bianca trembles slightly as she wonders what Hell this will lead to. Now totally convinced this is just another sick game the three have cooked up and that she only imagined Maggie.

"Look at me sweetie," Maggie coos as she strokes her hair. "open your eyes and look at me."

Hearing Maggie's voice again and hoping against all hope, Bianca lifts her head again and see's her best friend staring down at her. Wearing a white satin skirt and matching shirt, Maggie looks like an angel to Bianca. "Maggie." Bianca says her name like a prayer.

"Bianca." Maggie says softly with a smile, her hand stopping in her hair. Turning to regard a now alarmed Greenlee and Mia, Maggie continues softly, "Grab her arms."

Relieved the two hasten to obey, puzzled when Maggie doesn't hop down of the desk but clenches her fist in Bianca's hair pulling it cruelly. "Hold her arms to her sides." Maggie explains as she wriggles around on the desk bunching her skirt up around her hips and jerking Bianca's head back hard so that Maggie can look at the teary eyed girl's face.

"You always did want me Bianca, now your going to get me." Maggie explains to the tormented girl in front of her as she kicks her legs out and over Bianca's shoulders, resting her heels on the brunette's lower back.

"Welcome to the game Maggie!" Simone cheers as she understands Maggie's plan.

Greenlee and Mia look on appreciatively at the young blond as she moves her crotch right up to Bianca's face and pulls her panties to the side with her left hand. "If you in anyway bite or scratch me with your teeth I'll have Mia shove a broomhandle up your ass." Maggie hisses in warning, before forcing Bianca's face into her crotch.

"That looks like fun." Simone says from her position at Bianca's feet. Not knowing what turns her on more; the sight of Bianca eating Maggie or Maggie's obvious enjoyment of Bianca's seemingly skillful tongue.

"You have no idea." Maggie grits out from between clenched teeth as Bianca's tongue begins to lap frantically at her clit.

"I'm next." Greenlee calls out excitedly, eyes sparkling at the sight of Bianca being forced to orally service her former friend.

"Then me." Mia says quickly as she clutches Bianca's left arm hard enough to bruise while smacking hard at Bianca's bottom with her free hand. "Hurry up bitch! Get her off!" Mia orders harshly as she continues to beat Bianca's ass with her hand.

"You Fucking Little Whore!" Maggie yells as her orgasm begins to wash over her as she witnesses Mia's rough treatment of Bianca. "Lick it! Lick it!" Maggie calls out as her hips pump against Bianca's mouth, her cum smearing all over the pretty brunette's mouth and tongue.

"GO MAGGIE GO!" the three Fusion ladies call out in unison, excited by the show they're being givin.

"Lick, Lick." Maggie says breathlessly, coming down from her orgasm....

...."And that's the story of how Maggie and Bianca came together for the very first time." Greenlee finishes from the doorway, making Maggie whip her head around in suprise.

"Greenlee." Maggie whimpers weakly in acknowledgment as the feelings in her pussy take over, her hips picking up speed as her orgasm nears.

"Lookie what we have here." Simone says with a wicked grin walking beside Greenlee as they approach the couple.

Stopping next to Maggie, Greenlee runs her hand up and down Maggie's back, "Times up. Our turn." Greenlee orders abruptly, slapping Maggie on the ass.

Crawling up on the other side of the bed Simone looks on with a grin, enjoying the spectical.

"Can't - can't stop!" Maggie stutters when she feels Greenlee's slap on her ass. Her pussy throbbing around Bianca's agile tongue.

Reaching out, Greenlee grabs Maggie by the hair and yanks her head back hard, "If you cum you'll regret it. Now get off!" Greenlee growls.

"Uhhhh GGGOOOODDDD!!!" Maggie screams, her body quivering with need as her orgasm consumes her, hastened by Greenlee's roughness.

"You bitch!" Greenlee curses, when Maggie falls off Bianca's face, shaking slightly from her orgasm.

"Greenlee I was going over last months projections and- Oh! I see that you've found our run away." Mia says observantly, pleasantly suprised by the sight in front of her.

"Maggie found her." Simone chimes in happily, running a soothing hand through Maggie's hair. "It appears Bianca has a slight case of amnesia."

"What?" Mia asks suspiciously, walking over to the bed.

"It's true." Greenlee confirms, momentarily shaking off her ire with Maggie. "She walked in with Maggie like nothing happened over the last five years."

"The last thing she says she remembers is the kick off party for Fusion at Palmer's old factory." Maggie explains after she catches her breath, sitting up on the bed as Simone gently rubs her back.

Seeing the Fusion women distracted and remembering how she got in this perdicament, Bianca closes her eyes and mutters a wish quietly, "I wish it was the night of the Fusion party again." Opening her eyes she realizes that it didn't work. 'Why didn't it- OH NO! The pagers gone!' Bianca thinks as she remembers dropping it in the building after she made her wish.

"Then we'll just have to break her in again." Mia says with a smile.

"Oh no." Greenlee says sternly, "Simone and I already called dibs. Besides," Greenlee says with a glare at a suddenly worried Maggie, "Maggie needs a little disipline."

"Really?" Mia asks licking her lips in anticipation as she looks Maggie up and down. "I'm always in the mood for a little behaverial adjustment."

"Now wait a second!" Maggie protests, scrambling off the bed. "They came in just as I was getting ready to cum. They're is no way-"

"You know the rules." Greenlee cuts in firmly, "Once a partner of Fusion tells you to stop playing with our bitch, you stop immediately."

Turning to Simone, Maggie's hopes are dashed as she see's Simone shaking her head. "Sorry honey, you know the rules."

"Don't worry sweetie." Mia says with fake sympathy shining from her eyes as she takes Maggie's hand and leads her out of the room. "This won't take too long. Then we'll come back and Greenlee can tell you what the rest of your punishment will be."

As the two leave the room, Greenlee and Simone turn towards a very nervous Bianca. "Now, what should we do with you?" Greenlee asks playfully.

An Hour Later....

"I wonder what condition Bianca's going to be in." Mia wonders outloud as she leads a still nude, well whipped, exhausted Maggie back to the bedroom, currently in use by the others.

That question is answered as they open the door and walk in.

"God she gives great head!" Simone groans, arching her back as her body tightens and her pussy explodes in Bianca's mouth.

"Tell me about it." Greenlee grunts, as she pounds the hell out of Bianca's pussy doggy style while she eats out her friend.

Bianca stopped thinking about anything twenty minutes ago when their positions were reversed and Simone was giving it to her from behind while she was eating Greenlee out.

"This. Will. Teach. You. TO. Run. Aw-ay!" Greenlee grumbles in between thusts as she comes hard, before pulling out of the brunette and roughly pushing her off the bed.

"We're back." Mia annouces, walking over to the bed, her arm around Maggie's waist; more to hold her up after their session then for any other reason.

"Oh goody!" Simone says saucily, grabbing the blond by the wrist and pulling her into a fiery kiss.

Smiling, Mia looks over to Greenlee who shakes her head at the silent question. Clicking her tongue in her mouth, Mia quickly disrobes as Maggie and Simone's make out session heats up.

"This is nice." Maggie sighs, as Simone lightly sucks on the young womans pulse point.

"And it's about to get better." Mia annouces behind Maggie, sporting a eight inch long two inch wide strap-on. The twin of the one Greenlee currently wears.

"How?" Maggie asks distractedly as Simone stops kissing her neck and moves over to the trunk.

"Well," Greenlee answers moving next to Maggie on the bed. "since Bianca has unfortunetely lost her stanima along with her memory. You've become the party favor for tonight."

"What!" Maggie all but screeches turning towards Mia and Simone for answers but stops when she see's the couple.

Climbing up onto the bed on the other side of Maggie, her strap-on waving like a poisonous snake, Mia lays a comforting hand on Maggie's arm. "You really can't expect Bianca to be able to fulfill her obligation as Fushion's little Fucktoy now can you?" Mia asks with a depreciating wave at the fallen brunette. "She can barely move as it is."

"After all, your still being punished for your excessive use of said bitch." Simone states reasonably as she crawls back on the bed wearing her own ridged pink strap-on. "If you hadn't gone to town on her so much, she wouldn't be so tired now would she."

Seeing the hungy look in the three women's eyes, Maggie knew she had no choice in the matter but to give in. Swallowing hard Maggie replies tersly, "How do you want me?"

"On your knees." comes Greenlee's immediate reply. Laying herself flat on her back with her head at the foot of the bed. Greenlee motions Maggie over and positions her over her cock facing the head board. Grabbing Maggie's hips tightly, Greenlee slowly pushes down until all of her eight inches is buried to the hilt and Maggie is resting on her lap.

"Oh God." Maggie mumbles as she's filled with Greenlee's cock and nestled on her lap.

Grabbing the handcuffs from off the headboard, Mia uses them to bind Maggie's hands behind her back. "You have such a pretty mouth." Mia whispers to Maggie, "Open up for me." Kneeling in front of her, Mia grabs Maggie by the hair and runs her cock along Maggie's lips until Maggie opens her mouth up for her. "Now suck." Mia commands grinning down at the blond as she begins to pump her hips back and forth, feeding the young woman more and more of her eight inchs.

"You have such a nice butt." Simone says with a giggle slapping Maggie on the ass.

"Ohwww" comes Maggie's indignant cry from around Mia's cock.

Running her hands higher, Greenlee slowly spreads Maggie's cheeks for Simone.

Placing the her cock at the entrance to Maggie's ass, Simone nods to Mia.

"Waaitt, yyohhuu havvnt lllubd mme yet!" Maggie objects as she feels the head of Simone's cock at her anus.

Grabbing a handful of hair in both hands now, Mia yanks Maggie's head forward and pushes hard with her hips, forcing Maggie's to take the fake cock all the way down her throat.

Eyes filling with tears Maggie tries to struggle agianst Mia's grip but can't get away. Unable to get any air, Maggie's struggles become less frantic as she begins to black out.

Seeing the blonde begin to go under, Simone smiles savagely and slams her hips forward, imbedding the fake cock fully into Maggie's unresisting, unlubed anus.

Just as she's about to black out, Maggie feels a horrible, wrenching feeling in her ass as Simone drives hard into her. "GGGGHHHHHHOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Maggie screams from around Mia's cock.

Hearing Maggie scream through her cock gag, Bianca snaps back to reality. 'I have to get out of here. Have to get the pager.' Bianca thinks to herself, as she crawls over to the doorway, pausing to look back as the three continue to have there way with Maggie. 'Goodbye Maggie.' Bianca thinks not without some sense of satisfaction as she watches Maggie get her's before sneaking away.

As Mia and Simone pull out of a weeping Maggie, they, along with Greenlee, completely miss Bianca's stealthy escape. Except Maggie, who by chance while looking for a way out of her current perdicament see's the brunette crawling away, but as she tries to say something, Mia lunges back down her throat cutting off all sound but a low whimper as she begins to pump in and out of Maggie's throat.

Simone on the other hand begins to have a Hell of a time with Maggie's ass, slapping her buttocks with each inward thrust while Greenlee uses her hands to force Maggie to bounce on her cock.

"Pllssssee Sttttpppp!" Maggie's muffled cries continue as the brutal gang bang continues to escalate.

"Did you say something honey?" Mia grunts as the strap-on rubs at her clit with each thrust. "I can't hear you with your mouth full."

"So Fucking Tight!" Simone screams savagely, as she saws in and out of Maggie's abused anus, the ridges tearing at the sensitive tissue within with every out stroke.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Greenlee gasps as she pumps her cock harder into Maggie's pussy. The strap-on doing it's own devastating work on Greenlee's own clit.

As she gets into the elevator, Bianca hears the three Fusion ladies scream their pleasure, before another round of muffled groans begin.

"Sorry Maggie. Better you then me." Bianca mutters as she steps out of the elevator and makes a bee line for the nearest fire exit, ignoring the gawking bystanders, knowing she has little time to get the pager back before they realize that she slipped away.

After running two miles, Bianca finally reaches the building and retrieves her pager. Dialing 666, Bianca finds herself one again in the Devil's office.

"Looks like someone had fun." the Devil remarks from behind her desk; her eyes roving over Bianca's naked form.

"I've had it." Bianca announces angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to ignore the way the woman across from her is looking at her. "I'm not making anymore wishes. Send me back."

"Really?" the Devil replies with a grin. "No more wishes?"

"No more." Bianca answers firmly, taking a step back as the Devil stands up and walks over to her.

"Your sure about that." The Devil asks softly, lifting Bianca's chin up with her index finger.

Bianca's ready to take her head off, Devil or not, when she meets the Devil's gaze and freezes up, unable to break away from the intense glare in the other woman's eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, the Devil reaches out and uncrosses Bianca's arms as the young woman stands helplessly in front of her. Trailing her fingers up Bianca's arms, the Devil runs her hands up to Bianca's chest, cupping a heavy breast in each hand from underneath and flicking the nipples with her thumbs, sending jolts of arousal through Bianca. Squeezing each breast slowly, the Devil leans forward to whisper in her ear, "Not even for some clothes?"

Freed from the mezmerising gaze of the Devil, Bianca jerks backward and away from the Devil's touch, covering her chest with her arms again. "Send me back!" Bianca demands unsteadly, her body shaking with disgust and... excitment?!

Smirking, the Devil bows mockingly....

....And the next thing Bianca knows, she's back at the Fusion party. 'Well I wanted to go back, here I am.' Bianca thinks to herself right before she hears the people around her gasp almost in unison and back twenty feet away from her. Feeling a draft Bianca closes her eyes, knowing that the Devil sent her back without her clothes. "That Bitch!" Bianca mutters as she see's her dress on the floor. Shaking as the events of the last few days rush back with vivid clarity, Bianca picks up her dress, and quickly wraps it around herself as she hears Simone call for security.

"Ms. is there a problem?" a burly security gaurd asks as he approaches a silent Bianca.

"You always did know how to steal the show didn't you Binks." Kendall states bewildered by Bianca's state of undress, followed by her compatriots.

"She definitely knows how to put it all out there." Simone says with a nod.

"This could kill us!" Mia whispers to a stunned Greenlee, as she stares wide eyed at Bianca.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Greenlee asks confused, "Did Erica put you up to this or did you get into another little spat with Kendall when we wasn't looking?"

"That Bitch." Bianca spits angrily. Her mind flashing through all the indignities and abuse she's taken, over and over again.

"Okay." Greenlee replies calmly, speed dialing cell phone. "Hello, Pine Valley Police Department? This is Greenlee DuPres. I have a problem."

The next thing Bianca knows two police officers arrive and cart her off for indecent exposure.

When asked if she understood her rights Bianca only stares straight ahead and said clearly, "That Bitch!"

Slipping her clothes on in the car, Bianca is led into the station by the two police officers. After having her mug shot taken and fingerprinted. The assistant district attorney walks up to the bereaved young women to take her statement, shadowed by another officer right behind him.

At their approach Bianca looks over at them and lunges for the officer. "YOU BITCH!" Bianca screams.

"What the Hell?" the assistant district attorney asks as the young women knocks him to the ground and attempts to attack the police woman.

"I got her." the officer announces as she easily wrestles Bianca to the ground and handcuffs her hands behind her back.

"She's the Devi! She's the Devil!" Bianca raves, struggling against the officer.

"I'll take her to lock up sir." the officer says as the brunette fights against her.

"You do that." The assistant district attorney states with a wince as he pulls himself up off the ground.

"One more word out of you and I'll pop you one, you god damned wacko bastard. Now move it." the Devil says angrily, pushing Bianca towards the holding cells.

"Now spread em'" the Devil says firmly, kicking Bianca's legs open. Pushing Bianca up against the bars, the Devil leans forward and continues in a softer voice. "There's no point fighting about this Bianca. Just accept the inevitable and wish your way out of here."

Bianca shakes her head negatively, eyes fixed in front of her as the Devil removes the handcuffs.

"You know Bianca," the Devil whispers into Bianca's ear, "I wasn't lying when I said I liked you. I think you have massive potential." Lightly kissing Bianca's neck then her earlobe, catching it between her teeth. "If your looking at an eternity in Hell, it couldn't hurt to have someone like me as your friend." she finishes with a low laugh, before pushing Bianca into the cell and locking them both inside.

As Bianca slowly rubs her wrists; trying to shake off the slight numbness in her hands, she becomes aware of the Devil's continued presence in her cell. With an aggraveted sigh, Bianca turns to look behind her and is greeted with the sight of the Devil leaning against the bars with a look of patient expectation.

"What?" the Devil asks with a smile. "Your not going to wish your way out of here?"

"No I'm not." Biana answers defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a scowl. "I'm going to my uncle Jack, and get out of this mess."

With a leer and a snicker, the Devil pushes silently off the cell door and walks over to Bianca. "Not yet cutie. First you have to be processed." the Devil says with a perfectly straight face.

"You already finger printed me and took my mug shot." Bianca exclaims, "What else do you want?"

Grabbing Bianca by the shoulders, the Devil pushes her face first into the cell door and places Bianca's hands high on the cell door, handcuffing them into place. Leaning bodily into Bianca, the Devil nuzzles Bianca's neck. "There's the part where I, as the attending officer, have the distinct duty to pat you down and search you for contra band." the Devil announces with a lecherous chuckle as she runs her hands down Bianca's arms to stop firmly on her sides.

"It's not going to work." Bianca states with a gulp as the Devil runs her hands around her front, briefly patting and fondling her breasts before moving down her body. "I'm not wasting a wish."

"Well isn't that the damnedest thing." the Devil replies with a click of her tongue as if Bianca had never even spoken. Taking a moment to run her hands up and down the insides of Bianca's thighs, the Devil stands up with a sigh and reaches up and unlocks Bianca's hands from the cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs are removed, Bianca side steps her way past the Devil, once again rubbing her wrists and gathering up the remains of her dignity. 'Just let the paper work go through so I can get my phone call.' Bianca prays fervently. A loud snap startles Bianca out of her musings. Turning around Bianca see's the Devil snapping on a second rubber glove, making certain to make the rubber snap against her wrist.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montgomery, but the pat down was inconclusive." the Devil says depreciatively with a glint in her eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to remove your clothes."

"There's no way in Hell." Bianca replies instantly, backing up quickly until she hits the bunk bed behind her.

Moving slowly, the Devil makes no attempt to hide the hunger in her eyes as she stalks torward Bianca. "If you don't remove your clothes Ms. Montgomery, I'm afraid I'll have it to do it myself." the Devil commiserates in an overly soothing tone. "After all Ms. Montgomery, you don't have anything to hide, do you?"

Bianca seethes silently, knowing that it's useless to argue; instead she looks past her antagonist to the hallway, half hoping to see a gaurd, but knowing that there would be none.

Whistling, I Wish Upon A Star; the Devil roughly jerks the straps of Bianca's dress to her elbows, showing off her breasts clad in their black lace bra. The Devil quits whistling as she gazes into Bianca's eyes. "Please move your arms to your sides Ms. Montgomery. I promise to make the next hour or so as easy as possible on you."

"I'll bet." Bianca says angrily, shooting her assailant a look of pure disgust as she lowers her arms to her sides so that the straps may be lowered.

"That's very good Ms. Montgomery," the Devil praises as she quickly pushes the dress off Bianca's arms and down to her ankles, revealing Bianca's black lace panties. "I was beginning to wonder about you Ms. Montgomery," the Devil continues in psuedo police talk, "I'm glad you've decided to cooperate. It'll make the cavity search so much easier."

"WHAT!!!" Bianca shrieks, wide eyed, not beleiving what she has just heard. 'Being groped was one thing but this...' Bianca thinks frantically.

With a sinister laugh, the Devil once again snaps the latex of her gloves. "Why did you think I was wearing these, Bianca?"

"Whatever I thought it had nothing to do with THAT!!" Bianca proclaims loudly, trying to sidestep her advesary again but finds the way blocked.

Grabbing Bianca's forearms firmly, the Devil pulls Bianca bodily into her, pressing Bianca's nearly nude body against her own. "Now, now Bianca. Let's not fight about this. You can either submit willingly or..." the Devil trails off as a wicked grin grows on her face. "Or I'll have you restrained."

Pulling against the Devil's grip, Bianca finds that she can't even budge her. "Let's just get this over with." Bianca states in a defeated tone, shoulders slumped as the Devil reachs behind her and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Allowing her eye's to roam over Bianca's topless body for a moment, the Devil looks Bianca in the eyes and slowly licks her lips; causing Bianca to shudder with horror at the way her body is reacting to this most ancient of evils.

Never breaking eye contact with Bianca, the Devil bends over at the knees and slowly hooks her thumbs under the sides of Bianca's panties, raising goosebumps along the outside of Bianca's legs as her fingers trace a line down Bianca's flesh. When the panties bunch around Bianca's ankles, the Devil lifts first the right foot out of it's high heeled holster as well as the encircling panties and guides Bianca's foot tenderly to the cold floor. Reaching out with her other hand, the Devil waits as Bianca lifts her other foot in supplication, missing the grin that flickers across the Devil's features at the gesture.

Having removing the other shoe and tossing Bianca's panties across the cell, the Devil stands up slowly, her eyes raking over every inch of Bianca as she does so. Reaching out the Devil begins to briskly run her fingers through Bianca's hair.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asks through gritted teeth, after a particularly hard yank of her hair.

"Just making sure you have nothing concealed in your hair." the Devil replies with one final run through, before grabbing Bianca's hands and placing them on top of her head. "Keep your hands on top of your head." the Devil orders in a husky tone, as she leans back to look Bianca over in her new position.

Closing her eyes in humiliation, Bianca can almost feel the Devil's eyes on her naked flesh like a physcal touch, as the Devil forces her to pose for her. Bianca's eyes snap open when she feels the Devil pinch her nipples. "What are you doing?" Bianca asks outraged, by this new blatent molestation that she is being subjected to.

Holding each nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, the Devil lifts up each breast as if inspecting the area around and beneath them, all the while absently rubbing and tweaking them; enjoying the look of outrage playing across Bianca's features, as well as the way she jumps when her nipples are pinched slightly harder. "I have to be thorough, Ms. Montgomery." the Devil replies with a smirk, "Large breasted women have been known to smuggle small packets of drugs under their sagging breasts." Letting go of Bianca's breasts, the Devil continues absently, "Not that yours sag at all mind you, but... it is procedure."

"Can I lower my arms now?" Bianca asks fuming.

"Yes you may." the Devil replies pleasantly. "Now, for the next part, I need you to open your mouth as wide as you can, so that I can check your oral cavity."

Giving the Devil a long, steady neutral look, Bianca complies with the instructions.

"Wider please." the Devil orders in the same pleasant tone, steeping closer to Bianca and placing her hands on Bianca's cheeks, before fishhooking her thumbs into the sides of Bianca's mouth, pulling and stretching so that she can see inside. "Now lift your tongue up and move it from side to side."

"Hmm . Seems to be all clear." the Devil says removing her thumbs from inside Bianca's cheeks. Using her right hand, the Devil grabs Bianca firmly by the back of her neck. "Now, I need you to relax your jaw muscles Ms. Montgomery completely to finish up the oral cavity search. Do you understand?"

Momentarily grinding her teeth in anger, Bianca slowly unclenches her teeth, her gaze filled with anger as the Devil traces her lips teasingly with the tips of her fingers.

"That's a girl." the Devil encourages mockingly as she slips her index and middle finger between Bianca's lips and over her tongue; gently exploring the top of Bianca's mouth. Pulling her fingers out slightly, the Devil slides her ring finger in beside the other two, biting her bottom lip at the look of chargin on Bianca's lovely face.

Forcing her self to remain still, Bianca silently battles against the despair and shame rolling through her unmoving form, as the Devil continues to plunder her mouth almost absently. 'Please, please Uncle Jack. Hurry.' Bianca pleads silently.

Smirking slightly, the Devil pushes her index and ring finger under the sides of Bianca's tongue and keeps her middle finger on top as she begins a back and forth motion inside Bianca's mouth.

Blinking back tears, Bianca fights the urge to gag as the Devil's midde finger tickles the back of her throat. Summoning up her inner reserves, Bianca keeps her eyes locked on her tormentor's as the obscene violation of her mouth continues for a full five minutes.

"There you are." the Devil states, removing her fingers from inside Bianca's mouth, her fingers trailing a line of saliva from her fingers to Bianca's mouth.

Unblinking, Bianca reaches up and wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"That was very good Ms. Montgomery. Very good indeed." the Devil says with an engaging smile. "Now I know that you want to get the last part of the examintation over as quickly as possible right?"

"You know I do." Bianca states through gritted teeth, her body shuddering in disgust and even more horrifing to the young brunette, need.

"Good." the Devil replies in a brisk manner, "All you have to do is to spread your legs shoulder length apart, bend over and grab your ankles."

As Bianca complies with the Devil's demands, her hair falls in front of her face, shrouding her features from view. A fact that Bianca takes some small comfort in as she stands with all her most intimate secrets revealed to the woman kneeling behind her. 'God please...' Bianca prays silently, for what not even she is sure as she feels the Devil blow a trail of hot air along her slit.

"Very nice." the Devil remarks admiring the display in front of her as she reaches out with her right hand and runs her index finger along Bianca's pussy lips before slowly pushing in.

"Ahhhh." Bianca squeaks slightly, her body warming as the Devil slowly works her finger inside of Bianca before adding a second.

The Devil smirks at the reaction, then reaches out and firmly grabs Bianca's ass to steady the young woman as she pushes a third finger inside the now panting brunette.

"No..." Bianca groans as her body begins to rebel against her will, pushing back slightly to meet the Devil's questing digits, trying to speed them up. "No... stop."

Momentarily stopping her exploration of Bianca's body, the Devil looks at her watch before returning her attentions back to a now frustrated Bianca. "Now Ms. Montgomery. If you fall out of position, I'll have to start all over again. Is that what you want?" the Devil asks softly arching her eyebrows as she watches avidly, as Bianca works herself up and down on her unmoving fingers, creating the delicious friction that the Devil had so insidiously started to produce inside her.

Bianca shuts her eyes and whimpers as the Devil plays with her body like it's a favorite toy.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to speed up this little session as I have another appointment in ten." the Devil says irritated, as she begins to set a faster pace, her fingers moving harder into the young woman. "But that doesn't mean that we don't have time to finish." the Devil concludes with a laugh, as she releases her grasp on Bianca's firm ass and slides in between her cheeks, stroking the opening with a still-saliva coated finger.

In Bianca's fevered mind she feels the Devil's finger rubbing at her anus and groans with lust and panic, "Uhhh, what.. are you, uhh... doing?"

"My job." the Devil replies with satisfaction as she pushes her index finger inside the utterly helpless girl, enjoying the tightness wrapped around her finger.

"OH GOD!" Bianca sobs as she feels the slim intruder push past her spinster and deep into her bowels, moving back and forth at different angles to loosen up the tight muscles trying to eject it.

"Just relax and enjoy it." the Devil suggests helpfully as she increases the speed of her questing finger to match the pace of her other hand.

Feeling her body approaching orgasm, Bianca sobs when the Devil stops the constant teasing of the poor abused girl. "Don't... stop!"

"I won't sweetie." the Devil says reasurringly, before uncermoniously jamming her ring finger inside Bianca, eliciting a hiss of pain.

"Owww, take it out." Bianca complains in a hoarse whisper.

The Devil slowly begins pulling both fingers out of Bianca's anus, stopping just short of the first knuckle. "Better baby?" the Devil asks sweetly. Her fingers playing just inside of Bianca's spinster muscle, easing the traumatic moment. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Bianca asks weakly, her eyes still clenched shut. Her mind beginning to drift back into the sexual fog again.

"For this." the Devil answers casually, and without warning uses her index and ring finger to pry Bianca's anus open slightly before driving her middle finger in between them hard, up to the hilt.

Bianca shrieks as a horrible searing pain lances through her ass, snapping her out of her daze and causing her to fall foward onto her hands and knees. Her body jerking back and foirth as the Devil uses her body for her own sadistic pleasure.

"Hello baby." the Devil replies, in a upbeat voice as she begins to work in and out of Bianca hard and fast from both ends.

"Don't.." Bianca pleads brokenly, tears running down her cheeks as her body is taken by the infernal being behind her; helpless as the digits hammering inside her, also hold her in place.

Still working her fingers inside Bianca, the Devil leans forward and runs her tongue up from her slit to her anus, tracing her fingers as they ravage Bianca's ass.

"No..." Bianca says quietly, eyes opening as her body begins to respond feverently to her abusers touch.

Hearing the denial, the Devil smiles as she softly kisses Bianca's cheeks and begins to finger fuck Bianca's ass and pussy with hard, deep thrusts.

Bouncing back and forth on the Devil's fingers, Bianca shakes her head once more before her back arches and she screams uncontrollably as her body betrays her again, "NNNNOOOOOO!!"

Feeling the juices running down her fingers the Devil slows her pace as she lets Bianca ride out her orgasm.

"Nauuhh." Bianca groans as she falls to her elbows, her forehead resting on the ground as the Devil withdrawls her digits from her body.

Removing her gloves, the Devil leans close to Bianca's ear and whispers, "Next time, I'll let you search me."

Bianca doesn't even turn her head, she knows that the Devil is already gone.

"My niece has been down here how long?" the voice of Jackson Montgomery sounds from far down the hall.

"Oh God." Bianca breathes wide eyed, looking around for her now-missing clothes. Hearing her uncle Jack walking down the corridor, Bianca dives for the pager before her uncle gets in sight.

Closing her eyes, Bianca holds the pager in her hands and says carefully, "I wish Frankie was alive.... and in Pine Valley."

"What the Hell..." Bianca coughs as the smoke clears and she struggles to see. Staring in front of her, Bianca see's two, ten foot tall, twisted metal gates in front of her, at the end of the large tunnel that she appeared in.

"That would be about right." replies an all too familiar voice.

Turning around rapidly, a shocked Bianca comes face to face with Vanessa Cortlandt. "How?" Bianca asks terrified, taking an involutary step backward.

"Well what did you think would happen when you sold your soul?" Vanessa asks retoricaly. Dressed in a black silk robe and wearing a pair of black gucci slippers, Vanessa takes a step towards the horrified girl. "Did you think that you would end up in disney land?"

"Hey I shouldn't be here. I haven't made my last wish." Bianca states desperately, looking around for a way out.

"I understand dear." Vanessa replies mockingly; as she motions towards the large gates, "Why don't you go ask your friend all about it. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to fill you in."

Backing up slowly towards the gates, Bianca doesn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her. Stepping through the gates, Bianca finds herself back in the Devil's office.

"This barely feels real." Maggie says happily.

Hearing Maggie's voice, Bianca spins around again; and finds herself facing the large wall filled with television screens showing Maggie talking to Frankie.

"Frankie..." Bianca whispers her name like it's a prayer.

"Tell me about it sis." Frankie replies with a shake of her head, "It's hard to believe after everything that happened."

"After what happened?" Bianca asks confused, trying to figure out what they're talking about.

"You have to stop blaiming yourself for what happened." Maggie implores her sister earnestly, "You had no way of knowing that Vanessa would send a hitman after you."

Shaking her head, Frankie gives a self deprecitiating laugh, "No, but it is my fault that Bianca was there-"

"You had no way of knowing." Maggie reiterates firmly. "After she caught you with that guy, J.R-"

Frankie flinches slightly at the reminder of her indescretion and of the catastrophic events that resulted.

"-that she would come looking for you." Sighing softly, her voice lowering slightly, Maggie reaches out and takes her twin's hand. "If you had been there Frankie, you would have been killed too. There was nothing that you could have done."

"It's just..." Frankie begins with a pain filled looked.

"It's just what Frankie?" Maggie questions gently.

"It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like it was meant to be this way." Frankie confesses with an anguished groan.

"Wait a second- I'm not dead." Bianca says outloud, panic beginning to edge it's way into her voice.

"Oh don't look now, but it's about to get more interesting." a vocie says from behind her.

A quick look behind her confirms that the Devil has arrived with a bottle of wine; wearing a red bikini. Turning back to the screen, Bianca's heart lurches when she see's another lost soul; Leo, walk up to the twins' table.

"Well if it isn't Mary Kate and Ashley." Leo jokes, sensing the mood and moving to lighten it. "How are my favorite double mint twins?"

Maggie rolls her eyes at his lame attempt at humor, while Frankie smiles sweetly at him and flips him the bird.

"No thank you Frankie. That would be illegal." Leo says good naturedly, "Besides, I bring good news. Anna delivered a baby girl last night."

"What!?" Maggie asks suprised and thrilled, "Why didn't anyone call?"

"Apparently, there was some trouble with the baby's heart, but David operated and fixed the problem." Leo explains, taking a seat across from his cousins.

"The baby's alright, isn't it?" Frankie asks anxiously.

"Yeah, the baby's fine." Leo replies reassuringly, hesitantly, Leo turns fully towards Frankie. "They named her Claire."

"After Bianca." Frankie states more than asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nodding in agreement, Leo replies, "Yeah, David and Anna thought it was a good idea; Bianca would have loved it."

"Yeah... she would have." Frankie whispers.

"What is this?" Bianca asks quietly, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Oh sweetness," the Devil replies with a low laugh, her breath tickling the back of Bianca's neck. "You got your wish. Instead of Frankie staying in that room at Opal's; she went looking for you instead. Then you went back to Opal's and suprised the hitman."

Her fingers trailing down Bianca's back, raising a trail of goosebumps, the Devil whispers into Bianca's ear. "You didn't make it."

Jerking away more from the words then the lingering touch on her back, Bianca spins around, wide eyed and panicking. "I wish that none of this had ever happened."

"Sorry sweetie, your all out of wishes." the Devil says with a smirk; her eyes roving over Bianca's semi clad form hungrily as she takes a step towards Bianca.

Seeing that lustful gaze directed at her, Bianca once again feels the unwanted desire for the creature in front of her, even as she is repelled by her. "Wait a second here, I have one left. I only made six." Bianca says in full panic mode as she backs into the desk; now out of running room.

Counting off on her fingers, the Devil begins to list them off, "You wished Frankie was in Pine Valley and alive; check; that's how you got here. You wished that people would really get what they deserve. That was a good one." she laughs as she remembers the world according to Fusion that was spawned by that arrent wish.

"I wished Maggie loved me." Bianca says bitterly, recalling how she woke up as Henry Chin.

"You wished Maggie was gay." the Devil continues gamely, holding up four fingers. "And who could forget your wish to have your mother trust you to do the right thing."

"And my first wish; that Kendall would go away." Bianca says exasperated at what she preceived as the Devil's attempt to cheat her out of her last wish and her soul as well.

Taking a step closer, invading Bianca's personal space, the Devil rests her palms on both sides of the young brunette; boxing her in. Actually, that was your second wish." the Devil says succulently, drawing it out. "Your first was for a plate of nachos."

"That wasn't a wish." Bianca shouts, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You said I wish. It was a verbal agreement." the Devil explains smugly, scooping Bianca up into her arms.

"That didn't count." Bianca protests wide eyed, squirming in the Devils arms. "I hadn't even signed the contract yet!"

"It didn't count until you signed. If you hadn't signed, I would have been stiffed one soul and a wish; but luckily for me, you did sign." Lowering a stunned Bianca down onto her desk, the Devil runs her tongue over her lips with a victorious smile, "And now your mine."

The Gates of Hell swing close with a thunderous crash, echoeing the twisted scream of desire and despair from Bianca, forever sealing her fate.

The End...

I think I ended Devil Do, Devil Don't alot better then Bedazzled did. Whatcha think?


End file.
